The Secrets We Keep
by Cadalinda
Summary: Rachel was a pro at keeping secrets. The girl could have worked for the CIA. But what happens when her biggest secret gets out and it's all her doing.
1. Chapter 1

Noah walked down the hall grape slushy in hand. He looked over the heads of his classmates looking for her. He could hear his friend behind him egging him on telling him to go for it. His eyes landed on her and made a b-line towards the small frame.

Rachel knew it was coming. It had become like a sixth sense to her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her skin would tingle. Rachel turned searching the halls for what she knew was coming and then she spotted him. Noah was approaching her with his goons behind him all with smiles on their faces. Rachel took a deep breath and then it hit her. The freezing cold invaded her body sending shivers down her spine. Rachel waited until Noah and his friends had passed before she wiped the purple ice out of her eyes. Once her eyes were cleaned out she grabbed her spare clothes out of the locker and went to the locker room to shower and change. Once Rachel had cleaned up she tied her wet hair into a bun taking a deep breath before starting her day all over again.

The day had been like every other day full of insults and hurtful words. The only bright spot in her day was glee and that was quickly becoming darker. Rachel sat in the front of the room in her usual chair waiting glee to start. She was looking down at her hands letting her mind wonder when Mr. Schue came into the room clapping his hands.

"Good afternoon guys how are you?" the group all said fine waiting for the teacher to continue. "Good well we have some new members joining us today. I'm sure you all know Quinn, Noah, Santana, Brittany and Mike." Rachel's head shot up her eyes growing wide. Her heaven had now become her heel. Right in front of her is the person who has done nothing but make her life hell holding hands with Satan in a skirt.

"What are you looking at man hands?" Santana asked when she caught Rachel staring. Rachel just lowered her head again trying to avoid the confrontation. "That's what I thought." Santana snapped at her before taking a seat in an empty row. Rachel just took deep calming breaths while listening to Mr. Schue talk. The moment glee was dismissed Rachel was on her feet and practically running from the room. She thought that the longer she was in the room with those people the more chance they would have to torment her. Rachel was at her locker getting her stuff to go home when Santana walked by her pushing her into her locker.

"Sorry didn't see you there treasure trail." Santana snickered at her while she passed with Puck. Rachel turned her head followed the two with her eyes when she saw Santana pull Puck into a lip bruising kiss. Rachel quickly turned her head away getting her stuff and leaving. Rachel made it outside safely to her car before she let the stress of the day bring her to tears. She rested her head on the staring wheel letting sobs take over her body. Rachel took a deep breath pulling herself together.

"All you have to do is make it home and it will make this worth it." Rachel told herself as she started her car.

Noah opened the door to his head dropping his bag by the door. Taking a deep breath he was surprised he didn't smell food in the air. Usually when he got home from football dinner was almost ready. Walking into the kitchen he saw the stove off and nothing sitting on top of it. Something was off the house was too quite. Taking a deep breath he went upstairs going straight for his room. There she was stand with her back to him. Noah couldn't help the smile that found his way to his lips at the sight of her. He slowly crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey baby." He kissed her neck only to be shrugged off.

"Please do not touch me Noah." Rachel looked at him over her shoulder trying to hide her tears. Noah dropped his head and backed up.

"What did I do this time Rachel?" To Noah it seemed like all they were doing was fighting.

"Really? You really do not understand why I am so upset." Rachel asked as she put her ear rings down on their dresser. Noah just looked at her waiting for her to keep going. "So I didn't see you with your tongue down Santana's throat today?" Rachel was trying really hard not to cry. Noah just hung his head.

"Babe you know it didn't mean anything. It was all a part of the job." Rachel's face turned bright red.

"It's bad enough that I let you call me names and throw slushies' at me but now you have to be with her." Rachel quickly lost the battle to hide her tears away. Noah took a step toward her placing his hands on her hips.

"Babe you know how hard it will be on us if anyone were to know." Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Making out with Santana is just for show the whole time you were the only thing on my mind." Noah was trying his best to smooth the whole thing over.

"When you sleep with her will it be for show?" Rachel asked with so much hurt in her voice.

"Rach you know I wouldn't." Noah was quickly cut off by a sound. Rachel was about to turn and leave the room when Noah stopped her. "I got it." Noah took a deep breath once he was in the hall calm himself down. Noah followed the sound to the other room opening the door slowly. The room was pink and dimly lit. Noah couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?" Noah cooed down to the baby who he had just picked up into his arms. The little girl reached up a hand holding tight to his finger. "Daddy loves you."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat on her bed back against the headboard knees to her chest. She hated fighting with Noah but it seemed like lately that was all they were doing. They met knew each other as kids but didn't fall in love until they were teenagers. When they had first started they kept it under wraps afraid to let anyone know about them. Afraid they would ruin it for them. They were talking about letting everyone know about them the day before she found out she was pregnant. Rachel started picking at the hem of her t-shirt thinking of the day she found out.

_Rachel had been on her period for a few days when she started to bleed heavily. Rachel thought nothing of it and went over to Noah's to have dinner with him. His mom and sister were out of town so it would only be the two of them. One the drive over Rachel has started to get light headed but passed it off as the fact she had yet to eat that day. She knew that wasn't it the moment she got out of her car instantly her head started to spin. Rachel stumbled her way up to Noah's door and just started to bang. Noah opened the door just as Rachel fell forward into his arms._

"_Rachel." Noah yelped out of he caught her. Noah tried gently slapping her cheeks before he noticed the blood running down her legs. Noah quickly scooped her up carrying Rachel to her car that was blocking in his. The first thing he noticed once the door was open was the blood on her driver's seat. Noah looked at Rachel noticing her skin is much paler then usual and her breathing is shallow. Noah push Rachel's car to the limits getting them to the hospital in minutes. Noah quickly parked the car scooping her back into her arms caring her into the E.R._

"_Help me please something is wrong with my girlfriend." A nurse heard him screaming and came to his aid._

"_What happened?" The asked as she pulled a gurney towards the couple. Noah went over what he knew and watched as Rachel was brought behind the doors. Noah took a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs and was about to run his hands over his before when he noticed it. His hands were covered in Rachel's blood. Noah couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough to clean himself off. Noah has returned to his seat and was only there for a few minutes when a doctor came out._

"_Are you here with Ms. Berry?" The doctor asked looking down at the chart._

"_Yeah I am." Noah was quickly on his feet waiting for news._

"_Do you know how far along she is?" The doctor asked ready to make a note._

"_How far along in what?" Noah asked the doctor confused by his question._

"_In her pregnancy." Noah's eyes grew wide and his heart started to race. "You didn't know." The doctor asked and Noah shook his head. "Follow me." The doctor extended his arm and started to lead the way. The pair stopped outside of Rachel's room._

"_Is she." Noah stopped for a second taking a deep breath. "Are they ok?" Noah was now leaning on the wall for support. _

"_Right now they are fine. We have Rachel hooked up for a blood transfusion. Has Rachel been under a lot of stress?" _

"_Yeah she is. She does a lot and runs her body down." Noah thought back to everything she had been doing lately. Also everything people have been doing to her lately._

"_Well that could have been what caused this." The doctor told him pointing to the door._

"_Is the baby going to make it?" It felt so out of place for Noah to be asking about a baby. His baby._

"_It is still unclear. We are going to keep a close eye on them both for the next few days." Noah rubbed his hands over his face still not believing that was happening. "You can go in now." The doctor told him as a nurse left the room. Noah took a deep breath before opening the door. When he finally did there was his girlfriend looking so small with machines and tubes hooked up to her. Rachel turned her head from the monitor that the nurse had just hooked up to her to look at the person who just came into her room. When she saw it was Noah she broke down._

"_God Noah I am so sorry I didn't know." Rachel started to sob her tiny body shaking. Noah quickly ran to her side wrapping his arms around her._

"_Shhh its ok baby it's gonna be ok."_

Rachel still couldn't believe what she had been through. Rachel lifted up her shirt exposing her stomach and her fresh stretch marks. Rachel was running her fingers up and down them when Noah walked into the room.

"Do you miss being pregnant baby?" Noah asked her as he flopped on the bed. Rachel just rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at a subject change.

"Why did you kiss her?" Rachel would never fully show her but the entire thing Noah does to keep what they have hidden hurts her. Noah dropped his head to her exposed stomach running his fingers along just like she was.

"Baby you know it didn't mean anything. I had to kiss her ok. Everyone thinks we are hooking up so I had to." Rachel just rolled her eyes. That was the stupidest reason she ever heard.

"Why can't people just know you're with me and that we have a baby?" Rachel asked trying to keep the tears out of her voice. Noah sat up cupping her face making her look him in the eye.

"Rachel you know they can't. You know what they will do to me if they found out I was with you?" Noah asked instantly regretting the words once they were out and the hurt look on Rachel's face appeared. "And do you know what they would do to you if they found out about Meredith?" Noah knew it was cheap to bring their baby girl into the fight but he had to.

"That was a cheap shot you asshole." Rachel told him as she took his hands off her face.

"You are a teenage mother in a judgemental small town. The people in our school already make fun of you and think you're a freak." Rachel just looked at him with her mouth open and her eyes watering. "Rachel I am just trying to protect you and our family." Noah told her as he brushed the hair away from her eyes. Rachel just rolled her eyes lying down and turning on her side.

"Yeah you're protecting our family my ass."

**A/N: Wow I am speechless! Anyone who knows me know that is almost impossible to do. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading the story. I have tried to reply to all of the reviews but for some reason some wouldn't send hmmm. Any ways I am so glad you guys like this so far and I hope to keep you into it.**

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had barely slept at all. Ever since Noah had started living with her and her dads they had never slept apart. Rachel found herself staring at Noah's empty side most of the night. When she was finally able to fall asleep Meredith woke up needing to be fed. Rachel was sitting in the rocking chair her father's bought her rocking her baby girl in her arms.

"Hey baby girl how did you sleep?" Rachel asked her four month old daughter. Meredith Puckerman was born on July 1st 2009. She hid her pregnancy as along as she could and when it became too much she started home schooling. If anyone asked, not that they would, her dads would say she was at a preforming arts program in New York. Meredith just looked up at her mother staring at her waiting. Rachel shifted around getting comfortable before she started feeding the hungry baby. Shejust stared at the little girl eating fighting the tears in her eyes. The tears quickly started to fall and her body started to shake.

"I am so sorry baby girl. I never wanted this life for you." Rachel brought her free hand up to her face and wiped away her tears. "No matter what happens just know mommy loves you." Rachel dropped her head to the back of the chair letting the tears fall freely. The last thing she ever wanted for her daughter was to be brought up in a house with constant fighting. Once Rachel had stopped her tears and Meredith was done eating Rachel started getting ready for the day. After changing Mer and dressing her she woke up Noah.

"Noah." Rachel was standing in front of the couch with the baby in her arms calling his name. After a few tries and no answer she decided to kick him. "Puck wake up." Rachel screamed covering Meredith's ears as not to hurt them. Noah jumped up one hand to his heart the other rubbing his ribs.

"Why the hell did you kick me and why the fuck did you call me Puck?" Noah asked as she was rubbing his eyes.

"Take Meredith I need to get ready." Rachel didn't answer any of the questions just handed him their daughter and went back upstairs. Noah just sighed before looking down and smiling at their daughter.

"It's going to be a long day kiddo." Noah told her as he started walking her around the house. Noah got up the stairs just in time to see Rachel coming out of the room her school bag and Meredith's bag in hand.

"I'll dropped her off and then go to school," Rachel told Noah as she took the baby from him. Rachel was about to walk by when Noah grabbed her arm.

"You know I love you right?" Noah asked lightly grabbing her chin and turning it towards him. "Nothing that happens there changes my love for you." Rachel had tears in her eyes when she nodded her head.

"I have to get going or I'm going to be late." Rachel told him as she cradled the baby to her chest. Noah pulled her as close as he could giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Rachel said a quick goodbye and left the house. The drive to her father's office was quick because of the early morning. There were few people who knew of Meredith and that was the way Rachel liked it. The secretary at her father's office watched Meredith while the two were in school. After Rachel dropped her off she made her way to school dreading another day.

It was just before lunch when Kurt went up to Rachel now standing at her locker.

"Rachel can I have a word with you please?" Kurt wasn't overly fond of the girl because of her diva behaviour. Rachel just blinked looking at him in somewhat of a haze. "Rachel are you ok? You're looking worse then you usually do." Leave it to Kurt to make a back handed comment.

"I am fine Kurt, just didn't sleep well. Now what do you need." Rachel turned to face Kurt so she could look at him while he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about glee." Kurt started talking and had Rachel's attention until behind him she saw Santana pulling Noah into a closet by his belt. Rachel's eyes immediately began to tear which caught Kurt's attention. "Rachel are you ok?" That time when he asked it wasn't a loaded question he really was concerned about her.

"I am sorry Kurt but will you please excuse me for a minute." Rachel hurried off before she could get an answer. Rachel made it to the bathroom just in time before her tears started to fall. Rachel slid down one of the walls resting her head on her knees. She tried to convince herself she was seeing things but she knew what she saw. Rachel heard one of the stall doors open but refused to look up. She only did so when she noticed the person was now standing in front of her. Quinn was standing with her arm out tissue in hand. Rachel took the tissue muttering small thanks. Quinn didn't say anything in return and just left the bathroom.

Rachel cleaned herself up taking a deep breath before leaving the bathroom and going to glee. No matter what was going on in her life singing always helped? That thought quickly left her mind when she seen Noah and Santana walking into the room hand in hand. The tears that were falling before were quickly building up again. Rachel tried her best to breathe deep and keep them at bay. Rachel was quickly brought back to the real world by someone sitting beside her dropping a tissue in her lap. Looking to her side she once again saw Quinn sitting there a small smile on her lips.

"Q what the hell you doing beside man hands?" Rachel could hear Santana ask from behind her which made her eyes water more.

"Hey S what were you doing at the STD clinic yesterday?" Santana quickly turned red and Noah had a look of horror on his face. "That's right Puckerman better get your shit checked." Everyone just stared open mouthed at Quinn not believing what she was saying. Rachel turned toward Quinn giving her the smallest smile ever.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel whispered it so only the blonde could hear.

"Don't mention it Berry." Quinn told her as she grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. The rest of glee flew by and Rachel was out of the door before Schue told them to have a good day. Rachel was getting her books out of her locker when Quinn walked up to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but here's my number if you ever need me." Quinn told her while handing her a piece of paper.

"Not that I am not very grateful but why are you being so nice to me." Rachel ask her hands shaking.

"Because it's what Jesus would freaking do." Both girls couldn't help but giggle. "And you are obviously going through something, I would want someone there for me."

"Thank you Quinn and I will call if I need you." Quinn just nodded her head before turning to leave the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel sat on her bed a fussy Meredith in her arms trying to do her homework. She didn't want to get behind in her work but that was proving to be a little harder then she thought it was going to be. Her fathers both working late and Noah football practice. Rachel looked over at the clock seeing that practice was over hours ago and Noah should have been home by now. She knew where he was and it killed her to know. By the time Rachel had gotten Meredith to bed it was already almost 9:30 and Noah still wasn't home.

"I'm done." Rachel told the room she shared with Noah knowing that she can no longer live like this. It wasn't good for herself or her daughter. Rachel opened the closet they shared pulling Noah's bags down from the top shelf. She quickly set the bags up on the bed and started to fill them all with everything Noah owned. Just as Rachel had packed the last of his stuff she heard the front door open and Noah's bag dropping on the floor. Rachel took a deep breath bracing herself for what was about to happen. She heard Noah walking up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She was thanking god that no one was home at the moment.

"Hey babe how was your..." Noah stopped midsentence taking in the room around him. "Rachel what is all of this?" Noah asked pointing to his bags.

"I think it would be smart if you went and stayed at your mom's for a while." Rachel told him priding herself on the fact that she was keeping her eyes dry.

"Babe what do you mean stay with my mom? I want to be here with my family." Noah told her trying to cup her face in his hands.

"If you wanted to be here with your family where were you tonight?" Rachel asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"I was at football practice you know that babe." Noah thought if he kept calling her babe that she would forget this whole thing.

"Don't lie to me Noah. I know what time it ends and that was a long time ago." Rachel was starting to tear up from hearing the lies.

"Ok so I went out with the guys' afterwards big frigging deal." Seeing being sweet wasn't working Noah went of the defensive.

"Was she there?" Rachel refused to say that name in her house.

"Of course she was people think we are dating she had to be there."

"Just like you had to have sex with her in a closet." The battle with her tears was lost and she was now crying. Noah just stared at her wide eyes and nervous. He didn't know that she had been in the hall when that happened.

"I swear to god Rachel it's not what you think."

"So you didn't have sex with somebody else in a closet at our school?" Rachel had her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"No she just gave me head." Once the words left Noah's mouth and the look on her face change Noah knew he fucked up.

"Like I said before I think it is best for you to stay at your mom's for a while." Rachel could not believe that he let someone besides herself touch him in such ways.

"Rachel you know I can't go to my moms. She is going to lose her shit and tell me I'm like my father and I can't handle that."

"Well I can't handle my boyfriend being with someone else in front of my face. You don't want to go to your moms then go to Santana's. Just get the fuck out of my house." Noah's eyes grew wide when he heard her swear. "And didn't your father cheat on your mother right before he left too?" Noah clenched his fist and his jaw not liking where Rachel was going with this. "I guess it really is like father like son." Rachel stood with her arms crossed over her chest staring at a fuming Noah. She knew she crossed a line but there was no going back now.

"Don't you ever fucking compare me to him again or so help me god." Noah got right in her face and was yelling at her.

"Are you going to hit me Noah? Will that make you feel better about what a shitty boyfriend and father you are?" Rachel had never seen him like that and it was starting to scare her.

"You will never keep my daughter away from me." He said it so low she was struggling to hear him.

"I never said I would. You will always be able to see her and have rights to her I just don't want you in my house." Rachel lost the harshness in her tone.

"What about us?" Noah had backed up out of her face and was standing an arm's length away.

"Noah you made sure there was no us the moment you let her put her nasty hands on you." The softness in her voice when talking about their daughter was soon replaced by hate. Noah just nodded his head gathering his bags. Once they were all by the door he went back upstairs.

"I'm just going to say bye to her." Rachel nodded her head and waited in her room. Noah opened the door to his daughter's room to find her awake and staring at the mobile he made her.

"Hey pretty girl." Noah cooed at her while he picked her up. "Daddy is gonna go stay with grandma for a while but I will come see you every chance I get. Just know that daddy loves you no matter what baby." Noah had tears in his eyes at the thought of not see Meredith every day. He loved his daughter with everything he had. Noah gave her one last kiss on the head before lying her back down and covering her up. When he left the room Rachel was standing in the hall tears in her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you at school." He told her as he was walking down the stairs. Rachel didn't say anything but waited until the door closed and truly cried. Rachel looked at the clock not believing how late it was and how long that had taken. She needed someone to talk to but she really had no friends. The only one she had just walked out the door. Walking into her room Rachel saw the small piece of paper sitting on her desk. Grabbing the paper she dialled the number and waited. Rachel was in tears shaking hold her phone to her ear.

"Hello." Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Quinn's its Rachel."

"Oh Hey how are you?" Quinn was shocked that the girl had called.

"I know this whole friend's thing is still new but I was wondering if you would be able to come over. I really need someone to talk to." Rachel was starting to sob into the phone.

"Of course I can come over just text me your address." Quinn didn't know where all this kindness towards Rachel was coming from but she was starting to get sick of everyone treating her like trash when she didn't do anything to deserve it. Quinn got the text and quickly got into her car and drove to the Berry house. She knocked on the door waiting for Rachel to answer. When she did her face was red and blotchy and she had a baby in her arms.

"Hello Quinn please come in." Rachel gave Quinn a small smile as she walked into the house.

"Hey Rachel. Who's this?" Quinn asked grabbing a hold of the little girl's hand.

"This is Meredith. Mine and Noah's daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn stared at Rachel mouth opened and wide eyed. For the first time in her life she was truly speechless.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you the whole story." Quinn nodded her head and followed Rachel into the living room. The two sat on the couch while Meredith was in her swing nearby.

"How?" Quinn asked finally able to find her voice again.

"How did we have Meredith?" Rachel asked pointing to the swing with a confused look on her face.

"No I know how that works. How did you start dating Puck?" Quinn moved around a little to get comfortable knowing this was going to be a long story.

"Well we have known each other forever but didn't start seriously dating till about three years ago." Rachel pulled her legs up under her on the couch making herself even smaller. "He asked me out at my parents Hanukkah party that year."

_Rachel sat on the stairs by the door waiting for the rest of their guest to arrive. Her father's told her she didn't have to sit and wait but she wanted to. The moment the doorbell rang Rachel sprung to her feet to answer it. When she opened the door her smile got a little bigger when she had seen it was the Puckerman's behind it._

"_Happy Hanukkah Rachel." Noah's little sister Ana told Rachel as she hugged her._

"_Happy Hanukkah to you too Ana." Rachel gave the girl a hug back and ran her hand over the back of her hair. Noah's mom was the next to come forward to give Rachel a hug._

"_Happy Hanukkah dear." Rosa Puckerman told her as she wrapped the girl into a hug._

"_You too Rosa." Rachel hugged her back smiling at Noah who was rolling his eyes behind his mother. It was a well-known fact that Rosa loved Rachel. She already had Noah and Rachel's wedding planned. Once the two ended their hug Rosa brought Ana the rest of the way into the house so Rachel and Noah could be alone. Noah swooped in giving her a kiss on the check and whispered in her ear._

"_You look amazing babe." Rachel blushed a little running her hands over the front of her dress._

"_You don't look so bad yourself." She told him fixing his tie that was a little off. Noah just gave her a smirk that made her blush even more. The two went into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. _

"_Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry." Noah went to both of her dads shaking their hands which made his mother beam with pride. Once he made his way around the table saying his hellos he pulled Rachel's chair out for her to sit down. Once again Rachel's faced turned bright red and Noah couldn't help but smile. They were half way through dinner when Noah finally made his move. Rachel was eating with one hand and had the other in her lap. Noah saw that and took his chance. He put his hand in his own lap then reached across to grab Rachel's hand. He saw her look at him from the corner of his eye and then felt her lace their fingers together. The two held hands for the rest of the dinner only breaking apart to help her clear the table. Once in the kitchen Rachel turned to Noah._

"_So what was that about?" She asked point to the dining room them just came from._

"_I don't know what that was about. I just wanted to hold your hand." Noah told her starting to blush a little. He couldn't believe it badasses don't blush. Rachel took a step closer to him resting her hands on his chest._

"_What if I say I wanted you to hold my hand?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. _

"_Then I would say I'm glad you wanted me to hold your hand, and I want to kiss you." Noah told her as he ran his hands over hers that were on his chest._

"_Then I would say…" Noah cut her off with his lips before she could finish her sentence. When the two pulled apart both had smiled on their lips._

"_You don't know how bad I've wanted to do that." Noah told her as he rested his forehead on her._

"_I could do that every day." She told him the smile still on her lips._

"_So why don't we." He knew it wasn't the most romantic way to ask someone out but it worked for him. Rachel's smile got even wider and she kissed him again._

Quinn just stared at her again for a little while.

"So once upon a time Puck was sweet?" Quinn asked totally confused by the thought of a sweet Noah. "How long ago did you guys break up?" Quinn was expecting her to say since she found out she was pregnant or half way through her pregnancy. She was not prepared for what she heard.

"Just before I called you." Once again Quinn was speechless.

"But he's been with Santana." Rachel nodded her head "And with you?" Again Rachel nodded. "Ok fill me in on what the hell is going on because I am so confused." Rachel told her the whole story carefully watching Quinn's face.

"So let me get this straight. You guys have been together since before high school correct?" Rachel nodded her head. "And you agreed to let him treat you like shit at school to 'protect' you guys." Quinn just shook her head.

"I was fine with the names and the slushies but I am not fine with him cheating on me." Rachel told her starting to get teary eyed again.

"Oh Rachel," Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "So that's why you have been so upset lately?" Rachel nodded her head and stared at her hands.

"How am I going to do this without him? There are days I can barely get my homework done or get any sleep." Rachel was now full out crying. Quinn put an arm around her pulling her close.

"You have me now and I will help you any way I can. If you want we can start doing our homework together so you will have help and on weekends I'll spend the night so you can get some rest." Quinn told her like it was the most obvious plan.

"Quinn I couldn't ask you to do that." Rachel tried to reject the offer.

"You are not asking I'm telling you how it is going to be." Quinn used her boss voice which meant no more arguments.

"Thank you so much for everything Quinn. It means so much to me." Rachel pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Any time Rach." The two pulled apart and just sat staring at the swing moving before Quinn broke the silence.

"Is Puck Jr. as big as Puck says it is?"


	6. Chapter 6

As Noah drove to his mother's house he felt like there was a hole in his chest. He had only been away from Rachel and Meredith for less than an hour and it was already killing him. When he finally parked in his old drive way he took a deep breath knowing he was in for it. Finally working up the courage he got out of the car and walked up the path he had many times before. He remembered the last time he walked up the same path with the same feeling in his chest.

_Rachel and Noah sat in his car staring at his house._

"_Noah I can't do this. Let's just run away and start over." Rachel was wringing her hands in and out for the past 10 minutes._

"_Babe it's going to be fine my mom loves you." Noah grabbed one oh her hands to make her stop._

"_No matter how much she loves me she isn't going to love the fact that her 16 year old son got his 16 year old girlfriend pregnant." Rachel suddenly felt the urge to throw up._

"_Rach it's going to be ok. She is going to yell and maybe even throw things but it's going to be ok." Noah hand cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone. Rachel just nodded her head and reached for the door handle. The two re-joined in front of the car linking their hands. Before the they walked through the door he stopped them._

"_Just remember that no matter what I love you." When she looked in to his eyes all she could see was love her and the baby she was carrying._

"_I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before opening the door. Walking into the house felt like walking to his death. Noah pulled Rachel into the kitchen where he knew his mom would be making dinner. _

"_Hey ma." Noah went besides her giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_How was your day Noah." She asked still stirring the pot on the stove._

"_It was good but do you have a second me and Rachel wanna talk to you." Rosa turned around smiling when she seen Rachel standing there._

"_Hello dear how are you?" Rosa pulled Rachel into a hug kissing her cheek._

"_I am good how you are?" _

"_I'm good now what is it you kids would like to talk about?" Rosa asked returning to the stove. _

"_Ma I think you might want to sit down." Noah told her pointing to the table. Rosa turned wiping her hands on her apron and looked at the faces of the kids in front of her._

"_Please Noah don't tell me she's pregnant." Rosas stomach was in a knot waiting for her answer._

"_I am so sorry mom I never meant for it to happen." Noah's heart was breaking looking at his mom with tears in her eyes. Rachel and Noah sat down at the table watching his mother start to pace._

"_How could you Noah after everything I taught you. After what your father and I went through as young parents ourselves. I tried everything in my power to make sure that you never became a teenage parent and look." Rosa sat down at the table her head in her hands while Rachel tried to suppress a sob. Rosa finally lifted her head to look at the two. "What are you planning to do?" she asked after taking a deep breath._

"_Well we are keeping it." Noah told her._

"_Damn right you are. No son of mine is going to allow his child to be murdered or given away. Where are you going to live? I would love to have you living here but we just don't have the space." The more they talked the more Rosa was warming up to the idea._

"_My dad's said he could live with us as long as you are ok with it." Rachel finally spoke her voice cracking._

"_That is very kind of them." _

"_Yeah it is. Don't worry Ma we are going to get through this. We know this is going to be hard but we can do this." Noah was on his knees in front of his mother. She cupped his cheeks like she used to do when he was little._

"_I know you will Noah. You and Rachel are going to be amazing parents. I will help you guys as much as I can." Noah was quickly on his feet hugging his mom. "God Noah I am too young to be a grandma." All three of them started laughing, breaking the tension in the room._

Noah stood outside staring at the door just like he did what felt like a life time ago. Only this time he was alone and about to get his face ripped off by his mother. Taking one last deep breath he opened the door shutting it slowly behind him. Once again he found his mom in the kitchen but this time she was doing the dishes. Hearing someone walk towards the kitchen she smiled when she saw her son.

"Hello Noah what are you doing here? Where's Rachel and Meredith?" Rosa asked looking around and then down at her sons hand that held his bag. "Noah what did you do?" Rosa asked dropping the towel from her hands.

"I screwed up mom." Noah told her as he dropped into an empty chair.

"What do you mean you screwed up?" Rosa was trying her best to stay calm. Noah told his mother the whole story from them agreeing to keep everything a secret to him cheating. Noah almost couldn't handle the heart broken look on his mother's face.

"Noah Puckerman how could you do that to the person you love. Not only is she your girlfriend she is the mother of your child. The child that you swore to me you would do anything for sitting right at this very table. You know who I see when I look at you right now? I see you father. A scared little boy who took an easy way out of his responsibilities. How could you do that to Rachel? How could you do that to the both of them?" Rosa asked in tears.

"I don't know mom god I don't know." Noah started to pace. "You're right ok, is that what you want to hear? I got scared and Santana was an easy way to make myself feel like I wasn't a dad or a boyfriend. I knew it would hurt Rachel but it was making me feel better." Rosa quickly got to her feet and slapped her son across the face.

"You are a selfish immature little boy who needs to grow up. Rachel was right to kick you out on your ass and if I were her there would be no way in hell you would be seeing your child any time soon. But she is a much better woman then I am because if it was me Noah." Rosa got right in her sons face. "You would not have been let off as easy." Rosa stood back up straight and went back over to the sink. "You can stay here only because you are my son but I am not happy about it." Noah stood to go to his old room when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Noah tomorrow you are going to go to that girl on your hands and knees begging her to take you back. Then you are going to tell everyone that you love her and have a daughter with her. Also you are going to tell that little slut to stay the hell away from you or else I will come after her. You got it?" Noah nodded his head and went up the stairs just like he did when he was a little kid who had done something wrong. Once in his old bed staring at the roof the weight of everything finally hit him. He had lost his family and it was all his doing. No one else to blame just him. For the first time since his father left Noah cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn decided to spend the night so Rachel could get her homework done for the following day. She was sitting on Rachel's bed holding Meredith.

"She looks just like Puck." Quinn told Rachel as if it was something she didn't know. Rachel put her pen down and turned to look at Quinn holding her world.

"I know right. There is no way anyone could ever say she wasn't Noah's." The two girls started to laugh releasing some of the stress from the day. Rachel picked up her pen but didn't start writing again. Quinn looked at her face and knew what she was thinking.

"You're going to be ok Rach. He is going to see he was wrong and come back home." Rachel just nodded her head with fresh tears in her eyes. "Just finish up so we can go to bed." Rachel smiled at Quinn who was now putting Meredith to sleep. Once she was done Quinn had already put Meredith down and the two had gotten into Rachel's bed.

"Thanks for sleeping with me Quinn. It seems I can't really sleep when that side of the bed is empty." Rachel told her, a little embarrassed that she needed someone to sleep with her.

"No thanks needed it's what friends are for." The last thought that Rachel had was that she finally had a real friend. When the two woke up the next morning they were running late so they had to rush to get to school. Rachel was at her locker getting her books for her first class.

"Hey Rachel how are you doing?" Rachel shut the door of her locker a little to see Kurt standing there.

"I am fine thank you." Rachel replied going back to getting her things.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok because you seemed really upset yesterday." Rachel was sure that was the most sincere that she had ever heard Kurt. Rachel shut her locker and smiled at Kurt.

"I was but I am ok now, thank you for your concern." The two shared a smile before going their own ways. It was just before lunch when the girl met up at Rachel's locker.

"So how's your day going?" Quinn asked watching Rachel's face for a change.

"It's going fine. Kurt came up to me and asked how I was." Quinn gave Rachel a look.

"He seemed like he really cared." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I hope he does because that is one more person being nice." Quinn told her wrapping her arm around her shoulder. The two started walking down the hall together when they saw Noah and Santana in front of them hand in hand. Right away Rachel tensed up and her breathing shallowed. Quinn noticed pulling Rachel tight to her body.

"He is nothing don't let him get to you." Rachel nodded her head and the two continued on their way. The two were sitting eating lunch in silence forced to watch Santana all over Noah and Noah looking broken. "Let's get out of here." Quinn grabbed both of their trays and dragged Rachel out of the lunch room. The two were the first to arrive for glee club talking when Kurt came in taking the empty seat on the other side of Rachel. The two girls didn't say anything but just smiled at the boy beside them. Slowly everyone started filling up the room casting glances their way. The last two to come in were Santana and Noah and once again they hands were linked.

"Hey Puck, you know you can't turn a hoe into a housewife." Quinn told him as they walked past causing everyone to oh and aww. Santana quickly got to her feet and into Quinn's face.

"What the hell is your problem Q?" Santana asked her hands balled into fist on her hips.

"You and your whory ways are my problem." Quinn mirrored Santana's stance staring the girl down. Quinn was so caught up in the show down she didn't notice Rachel slipping out of the room with her cell to her ear. Santana was about to slap Quinn when Schue came in breaking to two up.

Rachel was leaning against a locker her phone to her ear.

"Hi daddy what's wrong?" The only time one of her dads called her was during day was if there was something wrong.

"Princess I know you are in glee but we are on our way to the hospital with Meredith." Rachel's heart stopped and her breath got caught in her throat.

"What happened is she ok?" Rachel's heart kicked in again going into over drive.

"I don't know sweetie. She was fine and napping but what she woke up she had a high fever and a rash all over her body." Rachel could hear the worry in her dad's voices.

"Ok I'm on the way." Rachel hung up her phone and quickly walked back into the choir room.

"Noah can I speak with you please?" Rachel was standing front of him and Santana waiting for an answer.

"What do you want man hands?" Santana quickly spoke before Noah had a chance.

"Noah could I please speak with you." Rachel put the emphases on you.

"Go away treasure trail." Santana flipped her hand at Rachel pushing Rachel over the edge.

"FINE! YOU DON'T WANT TO GO OUTSIDE TO TALK TO ME? OUR DAUGHTER IS BEING BROUGHT TO THE HOSPTIAL RIGHT NOW AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!" Rachel yelled as loud as she could not missing the looks on everyone's faces when she said "our".

"What do you mean Mere is being brought to the hospital?" Noah was out of his seat pushing Santana's legs off him.

"I don't know anything yet, all I know is that you care more about what people think of you then you do me and your daughter." Rachel turned her back on him leaving the room with Quinn and Kurt in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was half way down the hall when Quinn caught up to her wrapping her arms around her pulling her into a hug and then Kurt hugged them both.

"It's going to be ok Berry, let's get you to the hospital." Quinn was rubbing up and down her back pulling out of the hug. Kurt grabbed a hold of her hand squeezing it tight. The three were almost out of the school when Noah came up running after them.

"Rachel wait." Noah yelled out getting closer to them.

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel turned toward him taking a deep breath.

"Come on Rach she is my daughter too." Noah's eyes were glassy and for the first time in a long time he looked like he cared.

"You didn't seem to care about her when you wouldn't talk to me alone so I didn't have to announce it to the whole room." Rachel's tiny hands were balled up at her side.

"You and Santana didn't give me a chance to say anything." He was really getting sick of always being the bad guy. Quinn could see a fight coming so she spoke up.

"Come on we have to get to the hospital." Quinn told her grabbing on to her hand pulling her towards the doors. Kurt and Noah quickly followed behind all getting into Quinn's car. Noah and Rachel were sitting in the back seat Rachel wringing her hands just like she always did when she worried. Noah grabbed one of her hands holding it to his chest.

"She's going to be already baby." Rachel just looked at him wondering why he couldn't be this guy all the time. This was the guy she fell in love with and had a child with. Quinn quickly parked the car all four of them filling out. Walking through the doors of the hospital Rachel couldn't help but remember the night she had Meredith.

"_Noah it hurts too much I can't do it." Rachel was gripping onto Noah's hand as he helped her walk into the hospital._

"_You can do this babe. You are an amazing strong woman who can do anything." Noah stopped them to cup her face and give her a kiss._

"_I can do this." Rachel told herself and him._

"_You can do this." He told her one last time before they started walking again. Once they got to the nurses desk Rachel gave all her information and was shown to a room. They were about to walk into the room when Rachel pulled on Noah's hand to stop them._

"_What is it babe another contraction?" Noah asked getting ready to time it. Yeah he actually paid attention in birthing class._

"_No it's just this is the last time it will ever be just us. The last time before we are parents." Rachel took both of his hands closing her eyes and took a deep breath. Noah did the same but put his forehead on hers._

"_I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips._

"_I love you too." Rachel let go of his hands and went into her room. Noah stayed in his spot watching her and couldn't help but think he was going to miss the belly a little bit. Once Rachel had changed and was in her bed Noah took the seat beside her to sit and wait for their daughter to get here. It was six hours later when it was finally time to push. Half way through Rachel stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Noah I can't do this it hurts too much. Please make it stop." Rachel was begging him and it was breaking his heart._

"_You can't do that Rach. Just look at me ok we will do this together." When it came time for the next contraction Noah helped her. "K deep breath babe." Noah took one with her never losing eye contact. Letting out the breath he smiled. "Good job baby a few more and she will be here." Noah kissed her forehead before she started to push again. A few pushes later the doctor could see the head. "Come on one last one and she's here." Rachel nodded her head holding tight to Noah's hand. The two kept eye contact until they heard their little girl's cry fill the air. "You did it babe she's finally here." Noah told her with tears in his eyes. Rachel just smiled looking down at the baby that was just placed on her chest._

"_Oh my god Noah she looks just like you."_

Rachel rushed through the doors to the front desk where a nurse was seated.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry my daughter Meredith Puckerman was brought in." Rachel told the nurse trying really hard not to cry. The nurse was typing in the computer when her dad came up behind her.

"Hey baby girl." Her dad hugged her tight to his body.

"Where is she? How is she?" Rachel's was shaking in her father's arms.

"They have her in a room and they are waiting for you." Her dad led them down the hall to the room that held her baby.

"We'll wait here." Quinn told Rachel as her and Kurt sat down in a chair. Rachel nodded her head hugging the both of them. Noah retook Rachel's hand before walking into the room. Rachel's heart broke immediately at the sight before her. Meredith was lying in a crib with wires hooked up to her little chest and a tube in her mouth. The doctor just finished checking her heart rate when he noticed them standing there.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The doctor asked wrapping his stethoscope around his neck.

"Yeah that's me what's wrong with my baby?" Rachel was clinging to Noah's hand for dear life.

"It seems your daughter has had an allergic reaction." Rachel just looked at the doctor confused. "Has anything changed in the home? Like laundry soap, shampoo maybe even her soap?" The doctor started listing off things it could be. "How is she being fed?"

"Umm I have been doing both. Why? Could that be it?" Rachel was starting to get nervous.

"Ok have you eaten anything in the past few days that you haven't since she was born?" Rachel thought back to everything she had eaten in the past 3 days. Going over the list in her head her eyes grew wide when she remembered.

"I have a peanut butter sandwich last night before bed." Rachel had been so careful of what she ate while pregnant she can't believe she slipped up.

"Well now we know she has a peanut allergy." The doctor told her while making notes in the chart.

"So I did this to her. This is all my fault?" Rachel asked tears in her eyes and shaking. Noah quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey this isn't your fault it was an honest mistake." He kissed her temple trying to make her feel better. Rachel broke out of his hold and walked to the side of the crib stroking her baby's cheek.

"I am so sorry baby girl." Rachel told her as she started to sob. The doctor left the room so the family could be alone. Rachel and Noah both lowered the sides of the crib taking a seat on either side. Rachel rested her hand gently on Meredith's belly and Noah put his over her. The two were quiet just watching their daughter when Rachel finally broke the silence.

"This doesn't change anything." She didn't take her eyes off Meredith but she needed him to know.

"Rach come on please." He wasn't sure what he was begging for but he was begging.

"Until you prove to me that we are your main priority nothing has changed." Rachel finally looked at Noah and he was mad.

"I'm here aren't I? Doesn't that show you where my priorities are?" Noah was very close to yelling.

"No it doesn't. I gave you a chance to make it right. You could have come into school today telling me you were sorry and wanted to come home but you didn't. You came in with her like nothing ever happened." Rachel stopped and thought for a second. "I bet that is where you stayed last night." Noah just looked at her pissed and hurt.

"I stayed at my mothers and had my ass handed to me by her. I'm sorry that I hurt you I really am. Please just let me come home so we can work on our family." To Noah it seemed like all he was doing lately was begging.

"Until you show me the man I fell in love with, it isn't going to happen." Rachel turned back to look at their daughter putting an end to their conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel and Noah took a few days off school in order to take care of Meredith. Rachel hated having Noah around all of the time because he kept trying to convince her to let him come home. Rachel had just laid Meredith down when she went back into her room to find Noah lying on their former bed.

"So back to school tomorrow?" Noah was scared of what was going to happen to them when they returned. Rachel just nodded walking around her room picking up stuff off the floor. "Come on Rachel talk to me please." Noah got off the bed and stood in front of her.

"What do you want me to say? Want me to tell you that I still love you and it kills me to be around you. Or how about that knowing you touched that dirty slut makes me sick. Oh I know how about the fact that now everyone knows that I have a baby. So which one of these lovely topics would you like to start with?" every day he was there he was bugging her about taking him back or about how they were going to handle everyone knowing. In the days they were together she would see the person she knew before and start to let down her walls then he would say something about school or how people would react and it would all be done.

"Rach I don't want to fight I just want to talk." Noah was trying so hard to keep his cool but he was quickly losing it.

"Noah I'm tried and I have stuff to do could you please just go home. Meredith is sleeping and is fine so please just go." Rachel went into her bathroom locking the door behind her. Noah just shook his head at the closed door. Noah noticed a marker on her desk so he picked it up and wrote her a note. Rachel turned the shower on loving the way the heat relaxed her body. The past few days had been hell on her and she was finally started to wear. Rachel rested her head on the wall of her shower and just cried. Everything that she had been worried about coming out in her tears. She would never tell Noah but she was always worried about returning to school. She knew it wouldn't be as bad for him. Not only because he is popular but also because he is a guy. The girls always get it worse. Rachel got out of the shower once the water was cold. She pulled on Noah's robe he kept behind the door tying it tight around her tiny body. Walking over to her bed Rachel was shocked to see something written on her pillow case.

_I am going to prove that you and Mer are my #1. Don't give up just yet. I love you._

Rachel couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. Tears of hope that he would keep his word. Rachel took the pillowcase off and put it in the box of stuff she had from Noah. Crawling into bed she prayed for a peaceful sleep.

Rachel stood outside of school just staring at the building. She knew she had to go in but was scared with what she would be faced with. Taking a deep breath she pulled open the doors to her own personal hell. Right away she was met by dirty looks and hurtful names. A group of girls walked by her calling her a slut and a whore. Rachel just held her head high and continued to her locker. Once getting there she found a picture of Juno taped to her locker door. Rachel ripped the paper down crumpling it in her hand. Rachel opened her locker door resting her head inside and let the tears start to fall. She soon felt two sets of arms around her holding her tight.

"Hey its ok this is all going to pass." Kurt whispered in her ear before he kissed her temple.

"They put a picture of Juno on my freaking locker." She told them already ready for the day to be over. Both Quinn and Kurt tried to hide their laughter. Rachel just gave them a look.

"Come on you know it's a little funny and very creative of them." Quinn told her while wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders. The two people in either side of her led her to the first class of the day giving her a hug when they parted ways. Rachel didn't miss the dirty looks and whispers as she took her seat. By the time lunch came around she was ready to leave the school. Kurt and Quinn met her at her locker and brought her to the choir room to eat. The three were in there for only a few minute before Tina, Mercedes and Artie came into the room.

"We come in peace." Mercedes held her hands up in surrender. Rachel just nodded her head and watched at the new people found a place. Everyone sat in an awkward silence before Rachel finally broke it.

"Go ahead ask the questions." Rachel told everyone as she moved a chair so she was facing them.

"Ok so you have a kid?" Tina was the first to ask.

"Yes."

"With Puck?" Mercedes asked next.

"Yes."

"Was it like a one night stand gone wrong?" Artie immediately cringed at his wording.

"No we were together for a while we just kept it hidden. You know how this place is." All of them nodded fully understanding Rachel's reason.

"So when do we get to meet your baby?" Tina asked smiling back at Rachel.

"Her name is Meredith and I'm sure you will meet her soon." The group was interrupted by the bell for their classes. AS they all left they stop to give Rachel a hug and let her know they got her back. Rachel went to the rest of her classes hearing the names over and over again. By the time glee came around she couldn't get into the room fast enough. She just wanted to feel safe from all of that. Rachel took her seat between Kurt and Quinn just waiting for Mr. Schue to come and start glee. Rachel looked around noticing that Santana wasn't there and couldn't help but smile. The smile was soon erased when she came through the door and stopped dead in front of Rachel.

"Just because you had a one night stand with him and had a mistake doesn't mean he wants you." Santana stared down at Rachel with hate in her eyes. Rachel was about to speak when Noah was quickly at her side.

"Listen to me Satan. One Rachel and I didn't have a one night stand we were together for years. We were in love and I still am in love with her. Two if you ever call my daughter a mistake again I don't care if you're a girl I will knock you flat on your ass." Rachel just stared up at Noah with her mouth open. Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then an idea popped into her head.

"If you two were together does she know that we were hooking up?" Santana asked him and everyone rolled their eyes. She must have thought they were all stupid.

"Yeah she knows and I lost her because of it." Santana's face lit up at the thought of them being broken up. "Don't get any ideas. Just like Q said can't turn a hoe into a house wife." Noah returned to his seat behind Rachel leaving a fuming Santana standing at the front of the room. Santana got down in Rachel's face giving her the eye.

"This isn't over bitch." For the first time since Santana started Rachel finally spoke.

"Bring it slut."

_**A/N: Wow the review on this story has been wow. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this. It blows my mind how much you guys like it. Thank you so much to CTruck for being my beta you're the best **_


	10. Chapter 10

Santana hadn't let up on her attacks on Rachel but she was letting them go like water off a ducks back or something like that. Noah had been trying to prove to her that she was the only one for him but she wasn't buying it. Everything that happened with Santana was almost unforgivable and it didn't help that Santana was trying to get Noah to go back to her. Since the school had found out about Meredith Rachel had put a picture at the back of her locker. Away from sight of anyone passing but still about for her to see. Rachel had just grabbed her last book to put in her bag when someone stopped beside her locker.

"Umm. Hi I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Schue's Spanish class is?" Rachel heard a guy's voice from the other side of the door. Rachel shut the door and gasped at what she saw. Before her was a gorgeous boy with blonde hair and a killer smile.

"I'm heading there now if you want to follow me," Rachel told him after she got her wits about her.

"Yeah that would be great. I'm Sam." He replied sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Rachel." The two just stood there holding hands and smiling at each other. "Come on or we are going to be even more late." Rachel broke the hold and clutched her stomach that was now filled with butterflies. The two turned down the hall and started towards class. Before the two walked into the room Sam turned to Rachel.

"Thanks for showing me Rach." Rachel couldn't stop staring at that smile. She just stared at him a little longer enjoying the last few moments before Sam would be taken over by them.

"Any time Sam." The two walked in Rachel a little behind Sam.

"You're late." Mr. Schue told them while writing on the dry erase board.

"Umm sorry I'm new and didn't know where I was going so Rachel showed me." Rachel smiled at Sam defending her to Schue. Rachel's smile was soon wiped off her face when she heard Santana speak.

"Oh look man hands found herself a new baby daddy. How cute?" Santana sound loud enough for the whole class to hear and most of them laugh. Rachel just ducked her head walked past Sam and took her seat next to Quinn.

"She is just a jealous whore who wishes she had what you have." Quinn told her best friend trying to best to put a smile on Rachel's face.

"I know, doesn't mean it hurts any less." Rachel smiled at Quinn before turning to the front of the room. Sam was still at the front getting a bunch of stuff for the class but he kept looking at her. Even when her head was down she could feel his eyes on her. Sam smiled at her as he walked past to an empty seat a few rows back.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone.

"It's nothing. I showed him to class that's it." Rachel shrugged her shoulders writing down what Mr. Schue was writing.

"So why was he eye fucking you when he was at the front of the room and why is he now about to burn a hole in your head with his stare? "Quinn asked smirking at her friend.

"You can't swear Quinn it's a sin." Rachel told her completely ignoring everything her friend just told her. Quinn just rolled her eyes dropping the subject for the moment. For the rest of the class Rachel could feel Sam looking at her and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Once the class was over her and Quinn were the first ones up and out. On her way out the door she threw a look over her shoulder and found him staring again with a smile. Rachel returned the smile quickly before leaving the room.

"So new guy has a little thing for you," Quinn startled her.

"No he doesn't and even if he does once he hears all the lovely things everyone says about me his thing will be done." Rachel told Quinn as she switched out her books. Quinn just stared at Rachel feeling bad for her. She knew Rachel was trying really hard to get over Noah and this new guy is just the way to do that. "And even if he doesn't listen to what everyone has to say. I have a baby Q, no guy wants that on him." Quinn knew what Rachel was saying was true but that didn't make her want them together any less.

"You never Know Rachel, you never know." Quinn told her as she slung her arm around Rachel's shoulders. They had just started walking when they see Santana and her clones.

"First the new guy and now she's speaking lesbo god you really do work fast treasure trail." Santana and the rest of the girls laughed causing Rachel's face to turn red.

"I'm sure she's better at diving than you." Quinn yelled out after Santana causing everyone to laugh again. Rachel just stared at her wide eyed.

"What is wrong with you today? You really need to stop hanging out with Noah." One thing Rachel has noticed is that both she and Quinn had picked up and Noah's crudeness. Quinn just smiled dragging Rachel down the hall. The day went by like most and Rachel was dying to get to glee. She was the first there like always but that didn't last long.

"Hey babe." Noah greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. Rachel shut her eyes taking in the feeling before opening them again.

"Noah you can't just do stuff like that anymore. I meant what it when I said we were done." Noah dropped his head staring at his feet.

"I know I just thought that maybe things have changed. How's Meredith?" Noah decided that a subject change was in order.

"She's good. Do you want to come by tonight and see her?" Noah's face lit up at the thought of seeing his baby girl.

"Yeah of course I want to what time?" Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"How about 5?" Noah just nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek. Noah took his seat just as the rest of New Directions started to fill the room. Quinn took her spot next to Rachel while they waited for Schue to come in.

"Alright guys we need to start our set list for." Mr. Schue was cut off by a knock on the door. Rachel couldn't help but smile when she seen Sam standing there.

"Hi I'm Sam and I was wondering if I could join glee club?" Rachel just looked at him in shock. None of the guys had just come up and asked if they could join most of them were forced.

"Sure but you have to audition first." Schue told him taking a seat in the front row.

"Now?" Sam asked suddenly feeling every nervous. Will just nodded waiting for the boy to start.

"Ummm ok." Sam started looking around the room looking for something that would give him an idea when his eyes landed on Rachel and a smile found its way to his lip. Walking over to Brad and the band he told them the song he wanted to sing.

"I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said  
And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels."

From the moment Sam opened his mouth to sing Rachel was captivated. She couldn't take her eyes off him for the whole song. Once he was done everyone in the room started to clap and Mr. Schue got to his feet.

"Wow I think we have a new member." Schue told him while patting him on the back. Quinn just smiled and whispered to Rachel.

"Let the games begin."

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long for this update. Life has been crazy for me and kicking my ass. This month always sucks for me and those of you who have read some of my older stories know why. This wasn't the next chapter I had planned but I got this idea and it started to write its self out. Hope you like it and have stuck with the story through the break. Thank you to CTruck for being my beta you're the best.


	11. Chapter 11

On the drive to her house Rachel couldn't get Sam out of her head. After he had finished singing he took the empty seat beside her and just smiled. Rachel could hear everyone whispering behind her and she could feel Noah's eyes on her giving her the eye. She knew that once they were alone Noah would start with a ton of questions and it would lead into a fight. When Rachel pulled into her driveway Noah's truck was already there which meant he was inside waiting for her.

"Your daddy's early," Rachel told Meredith as she took the car seat out of the back. Once she was at her door Rachel stopped and took a deep breath. "Here we go kiddo." Rachel smiled down at the sleeping baby that held her heart. When Rachel opened the door she was met with the sounds of sports center blaring through the house. Rachel just rolled her eyes that was one thing she didn't miss. Rachel walked into the living room placing the baby on the couch beside Noah.

"You're early," She told him as she put her stuff down. Noah was already taking Meredith out of her seat and cuddling her. Noah just ignored Rachel and focused on his baby.

"Hey Mere how are you?" Noah asked his daughter knowing she can't answer. "Daddy has missed you so much baby. I love you so much." Rachel just stood there watching the two, a warm feeling filling her.

"It still gets you hot to see me holding our baby girl doesn't it?" Noah asked with a smirk on his face. Rachel's face became bright red and she felt like she was on fire.

"Must you talk like that with our daughter in your arms?" She asked him brushing off his comment. Noah just smiled at her knowing he was right.

"Why are you here so early?" Rachel tried again now that he was sitting back down.

"I wanted to be here when my girls got home. I miss all the things we use to do together when we would pick her up," Noah told her his voice soft.

"Noah it is very sweet of you to want those things but I'm not your girl anymore. You have to face that," Rachel knew that Noah was hoping that she would forgive him quickly and let him come home.

"Come on Rach, hasn't this gone on long enough. I've learned my lesson and I am sorry please just let me come home," Noah was begging her while bouncing their daughter in his arms.

"I didn't break up with you to teach you a lesson, I broke up with you because you cheated on me," Rachel was getting really sick of the same shit over and over again.

"Baby I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry," Noah told her his voice pleading with her.

"I told you until you prove to me that Meredith and I are your number one priority this isn't happening," Rachel walked away into the kitchen to get a bottle for the baby.

"So what's going on with that Sam kid?" Noah appeared in the door way scaring the shit out of her.

"Nothing is going on with Sam," Rachel really didn't understand what everyone was seeing.

"Come on Rachel the guy was eye fucking the shit out of you when he was singing up there and then he took the seat beside you," Noah was trying really hard to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Is someone trying to pee in your sand box?" Rachel asked him in a mocking tone which only made Noah mad. "Nothing is going to happen with me and Sam so get over it." Rachel took Meredith out of his arms and started to feed her.

"Come on Rach, tell me you don't like the guy," Rachel just looked at him.

"I don't even know the guy how could I have feelings for him?" Rachel could see Noah getting worked up. "Seriously Noah nothing is going to happen." Rachel looked down at Meredith smiling at the little girl.

"Yeah you told me nothing would happen between us and look what's in your arms," Rachel's head shot up looking at Noah wide eyed.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah I did. Let's face it Rachel you lack control and you suck at the whole birth control thing," As soon as he said it Noah knew he was screwed. The one thing he really had to work on was attack others when he was mad.

"Get out of my house," Rachel had tears in her eyes and was slightly shaking.

"Rach I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Noah started walking towards her while she backed up.

"Those are your favourite words lately now get out," Noah lowered his head and left the house.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

Noah left the house silently knowing he had already caused enough damage. He really hated himself but the thought of Sam touching Rachel or being near his daughter made his blood boil. As Noah got into his truck he started to curse himself.

"I am such a fucking moron," Noah started hitting the steering wheel over and over again. Ever since Rachel had left him he had been a mess. He knew that she was right to leave him but it didn't make it hurt any less. When he was messing around with Santana he really thought he was doing the right thing. Now he knows he was just too caught up in himself and being popular. If he was being truly honest with himself then he would admit that there were times when he wished he wasn't a teenage dad. But that feeling would only last for a few seconds and was soon replaced by nothing but love for his baby girl. As Noah drove home he couldn't help but think about the night she was born.

_Rachel was asleep in her hospital bed but Noah couldn't sleep. All he could do was stare at this little pink person sleeping in her cot. Noah put his arm beside her seeing she was only the length of his fore arm. As he was taking his arm out he accidently bumped the sleeping baby and woke her. Noah quickly scooped her up so her crying wouldn't wake Rachel._

"_Hey baby girl. Sorry daddy didn't mean to wake you." Noah started rocking the little girl back and forth cuddling her close to his chest. Noah couldn't believe how much he already loved his little girl. Noah sat down in a chair still holding Meredith. "I can't believe you are finally here. I have been dying to meet you for 9 whole months." Noah couldn't help but think of how much Rachel would make fun of him for having a full out conversation with the baby. "Daddy loves you and mommy more than either of you know and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Just please do one thing for daddy. Don't date until you are 30, daddy can't handle you dating." Noah gave her a kiss on the forehead ending his conversation._

Noah thought of that conversation a lot especially since Rachel had kicked him out and he didn't get to see his baby as much anymore. He knows there is no way Rachel would ever keep her from him but for the first few works after the break up all they did was fight and that wasn't good for Meredith to be around. Noah pulled into his mother's drive way and sat there for a few minutes. He dreaded going in there every time she was home. She would ask him if he made up with Rachel and if he said no she would lecture him for hours or until he walked away. Deciding he could no longer sit in his driveway Noah got out of his car and went inside his house. The moment he walked through the door his mother was on him.

"Did you just come from seeing Rachel and Meredith?" Rosa asked wiping her hands on a towel.

"Yeah Ma I did." Noah just kept looking at the floor as he took his shoes off.

"That's good, has she decided when you can move back with your family yet?" Noah knew it was coming but didn't make it any less annoying.

"Ma it's not going to be for a while. I said some stupid shit while I was there so we are pretty much back where we started." Noah braced himself for the shit storm that was about to start but it didn't come.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Noah. I am so disappointed in you," Rosa shook her head and walked away from her son. Noah just stayed staring after her his mouth open. He would have rather his mom yell at him for days then be disappointed in him. Noah went to his room where he could sit and sulk. The first thing he saw when he went in was a picture of Rachel and Meredith. Noah took it in his hands running his fingers over their faces and felt his eyes tear up.

"I'm gonna put our family back together."


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel was getting her stuff out of her locker when she seen a set of feet under the door. She closed the door slightly smiling when she saw Sam standing there.

"Making this a habit are we?" Rachel asked as she reopened the door to finish getting her stuff. Sam just smiled back at her.

"Making a beautiful girl smile is something I would love to make a habit of." Rachel's cheeks flared red and she thanked god that her face was hidden by her locker. Sam just stood there waiting for Rachel to finish. He hadn't been able to get Rachel out of his mind and it was starting to drive him crazy. Rachel closed the door putting her bag on her shoulder.

"So what can I do for you Sam?" Rachel asked him with a small smile on her lips.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time." Sam was so nervous to ask so he decided to do it fast like ripping off a band aid. Rachel smiled at Sam and was about to answer when she felt the freezing cold ice chunks hit her face and Santana's laughter in the back ground.

"Reds a good color for a whore." Santana yelled at Rachel while she walked away. Rachel just looked at the floor tears in her eyes and made a run for it. Rachel could hear Sam calling out for her but she just kept running. Rachel could feel the ice melting on her face from the embarrassment. Once she was safely in the locker room Rachel let herself cry. She has just pulled a towel off the stack in the locker room when the door opened behind her. Rachel looked in the mirror only to see Sam standing behind her, her bag in hand.

"You dropped this when you ran." He told her as he sat in on the bench beside her. Sam just stared at Rachel who was looking at the ground wringing her hands.

"Thanks Sam you can go now." Rachel told him as she sat on the other side of her bag going through it for the things she needed. Rachel waited for Sam to get up but he didn't.

"Does this happen often?" Sam couldn't take his eyes off her. Rachel just nodded her head watching as the colored ice fell to the floor. Sam took the towel out of her hand and wiped it across her face. Rachel just looked up at him.

"You don't have to do this," She told him as she went to take the towel out of his hand but Sam stopped her.

"I want to do this," Sam told her as he continued to clean her off. Sam was started to get closer to Rachel and her heart started to race.

"People hate me," She told him as if it was something he had to know.

"I don't care," Sam was getting closer.

"I have a daughter," Rachel thought for sure that him knowing about Meredith would be the end.

"I know." Before she had the chance to say anything else Sam's lips were on Rachel's. Sam dropped the towel cupping Rachel's face with both hands. When the need for air became too much the two broke apart.

"Wow that was amazing," Sam couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. Her hair was a mess from his hands and her lips were swollen from his kiss.

"Yeah that was." The last time Rachel had been kissed that way was by Noah and it was a long time ago. Sam picked up the towel again trying to finish what he started. "I'm gonna need a shower." Rachel told him with a small smile.

"Yeah of course," Sam stayed sitting there his eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"Alone," Rachel couldn't help but laugh. Sam just nodded his head getting up to leave.

"I'll wait for you in the hall," Rachel smiled at him and nodded her head. The moment Sam was out of the locker room he leaned against the door taking a deep breath.

The moment the door closed Rachel's hand flew to her lips. She couldn't believe she had just been kissed. The only person to ever kiss her like that was Noah and now Sam. Rachel quickly showered and change not wanting to be late for glee. Once she was fully dressed and put together Rachel opened the door shocked that Sam was still standing there.

"You didn't have to wait," she told him as the door closed behind her.

"I told you I would," Rachel couldn't help the feeling she kept getting when Sam would smile at her. "Come on we are going to be late." The two started walking down the hall not noticing that they had an audience. Quinn was already sitting in her seat when Rachel and Sam walked in.

"Where have you been?" Quinn was starting to get worried that something happened to Meredith.

"I had to get cleaned up Satan slushied me," Rachel very rarely resorted to name calling but she was getting really since of Santana.

"Was Sam helping you clean up?" Quinn asked Rachel with a dirty look in her eyes. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Yes he was but not in that way. Now get the dirty look out of your eyes before someone sees." Quinn just started laughing at Rachel's red face. Quinn stopped laughing the moment Noah walked through the door shooting a dirty look their way. Just as Noah took his seat Santana walked in with her usual evil smirk on her face. Santana took an empty seat next to Noah something she hadn't done since he lost it on her. The moment she sat down he knew she was up to no good.

"So Sam how did you like man hands no gag reflex?" Santana asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Right away Rachel tensed, Quinn's jaw dropped, Sam was speechless and Noah was fuming.

"What the fuck are you talking about Lopez?" Noah was already on the edge of his seat about to snap. Santana knew it was working.

"Your baby mama was blowing the new boy in the locker room today didn't you know?" Santana flicked her hair over her shoulder in satisfaction. Before anyone knew what was happening Noah flew out of his seat throwing a punch in Sam's face. Sam dropped to the floor holding his face still in shock. Rachel saw Puck about to strike again so she threw herself in front of Sam blocking him from Puck.

"Noah what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked shocked by his behaviour.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing acting like a whore?" Rachel was quickly to her feet and slapped Puck across the face.

"If you must know Puck I didn't do anything with Sam. Your whore slushied me and Sam was kind enough to bring me by bag that I dropped. Not that it is any of your business." Noah hated it when she called him Puck. She only did it when she was really pissed. Rachel turned from a red faced Noah to a smug looking Santana.

"And you, what the hell did I ever do to you?" Rachel was walking towards Santana pointing her finger at her. Santana was shocked that Rachel had the nerve to confront her.

"You stole my man from me," Santana snapped back stepping closer to Rachel. Rachel, Quinn and Noah just looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"You know what this is getting old. I didn't steal him from you I was with him a long time before you ever opened your legs to him." Rachel and Santana were toe to toe both had their hands balled into fist.

"You were just some fresh meat for him to play with until he knocked you with that little mistake." Rachel's jaw dropped and her fist flew connecting with Santana's nose. Santana dropped to the floor holding her nose only to have Rachel start punching her again.

"Never and I mean never speak about my daughter that way again. I swear to god if you ever talk about her again I will kill you!" Rachel hand Santana's pony tail in her hand making sure she was looking her in the eye.

"Come on Rach let go of her." Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist trying to pull her back. Rachel let go of Santana's hair pushing her head back as she did. Rachel quickly went to Sam's side checking his face over.

"God Sam I am so sorry, are you ok?" the adrenalin wore off and Rachel finally felt the full impact of what had just happened.

"No worries I'm fine." He gave her a heart stopping smile. "How are you? I never thought you had it in you." Rachel knew what she had done was so not like her but never underestimate what a mother would do to protect their child. Rachel threw a look over her shoulder at Santana who was still on the floor holding her bloody face.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Sam cupped Rachel's face rubbing a thumb over her cheek bone. Just then Mr. Schue walked into the room looking around at everyone.

"What the hell happened just now?"


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel was lying on her bed with Meredith on her chest watching a movie. She thanked god that it was Friday and she would have two days of silence. Well as much silence you can have with a baby in your house. It was moments like this that made Rachel love motherhood. With everything that had been going on in her life she hadn't really had a chance to just be with her daughter. Meredith was softly snoring while Rachel lightly ran her finger tips up and down the baby's back. Rachel turned off the movie so the room was quite except for the sounds coming from her baby. Rachel couldn't believe how much her life had changed in two months. She went from being in a relationship to being a single mother. Also she went from having no friends to having some. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by her baby girl crying.

"Hey Mere what's wrong baby?" Rachel held the baby up so she could look her in the face. Meredith's face was all red and her little hands balled into fist. She heard her cat cry again and knew what was wrong. "Your hungry aren't you?" Meredith cried out again as if to answer her mother. "Ok ok I'll feed you." Rachel giggled as she answered the little girl who was crying in her arms. Rachel has just finished warming up a bottle for Meredith when her front door barged open.

"What the hell was all that today." Quinn yelled making Meredith cry.

"Way to go Quinn." Rachel had Meredith up on her shoulder patting her back.

"Sorry." Quinn shrugged her shoulders a little feeling bad for upsetting the baby. Once Meredith was quite again the two girls went up to Rachel's room and laid down on her bed with the baby between them. "So what happened today?" Quinn asked a little more quietly while she gently rubbed Mere's belly. Rachel told her about being slushied and everything that Santana had said then she got to the part about the locker room and Sam. "So he kissed you?" Quinn was trying really hard to keep her excitement under control.

"So he kissed me." The excitement that Quinn was feeling was starting to rub off on Rachel. The two girls just stared at each other smiling until Quinn's face fell.

"But what about Noah?" As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth Rachel's face fell too.

"What about him?" Rachel knew where Quinn was going with this but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it.

"So is it done for good?" Quinn really hated Noah for what he did but somewhere deep down she wanted the family back together. After Rachel had her fun and Noah got what was coming to him of course.

"I don't know what the future holds for us but for right now yes we are done." Rachel was trying her best to keep her voice level and calm. Meredith had finally calmed down and was drinking her bottle. Rachel turned towards the stairs with Quinn close behind.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Quinn asked following Rachel up the stairs. Rachel just laughed at her friend and nodded her head. The two girls were lying in Rachel's bed with Meredith between them when Rachel spoke again.

"I got that feeling." Rachel told Quinn who was staring at the T.V. Quinn grabbed the remote off the bed and paused the movie.

"What was that?" Quinn was trying really hard to contain her excitement because she didn't want to wake the baby.

"When Sam kissed me I got that feeling. The one that gives you Goosebumps and butterflies in your stomach. I haven't felt that way in a while." The way Rachel was smiling, Quinn swore she hadn't seen that in a while. "I want to kiss him again." Rachel told Quinn kinda ashamed of herself for wanting it. Quinn just stared at her picking up on the mood shift and went into damage control.

"Hey what's wrong?" Quinn asked nudging Rachel's shoulder. Rachel just looked down at Meredith running her finger over Meredith's hand.

"I'm a mom I shouldn't want to be kissing boys. I should be worried about my daughter." Since Noah wasn't around all the time any more Rachel was trying to make up for that.

"Yeah you're a mom but you are also a teenage girl. You are allowed to like boys and want to kiss them." Rachel knew she was being silly but she couldn't help it. "You're a good mom Rach don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug careful not to hurt Meredith before she started to movie again. Once the movie was done Rachel walked Quinn to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by Q." Rachel hugged her friend, thankful that she had one.

"No problem. If you need anything give me a call." Quinn walked to her car waving to Rachel before driving off. Rachel locked the door and turned off all the down stairs lights. Her dads were away for the weekend so it was just going to be the two of them. After everything was taken care of downstairs Rachel went back to her bed room and laid down beside Meredith. Rachel just laid there staring at the little girl. She noticed that she was doing that more. She would just stay there watching her sleep enjoying the moment. Rachel had just gotten up to switch the movie when she heard Meredith start to cry. Rachel quickly turned back to look over the crying baby.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel as a red faced Meredith. The little girl just cried louder and swung her balled up fists in the air. Rachel scooped her up patted her back and bounced her up and down. Meredith just kept crying. "You can't be hungry you just ate." Rachel laid the baby back down checking her diaper but she was dry. Picking the baby back up Rachel tried to burp her. "Come on kiddo its ok." Rachel started walking around her room trying her best to sooth the crying infant in her arms. Going into Meredith's room Rachel sat in the rocking chair and started to sing.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree tops." Once Rachel started sing and rocking Meredith started to settle down. Once the song was done Meredith started up again. Rachel looked at the clock and sighed. It was already 9 at night and she was tired. She already knew it was going to be a long night. Rachel started singing again and kept going until Meredith was a sleep. The second Rachel was on her feet Meredith started to cry again. Rachel dropped back down into the chair in defeat and started to sing again. The last time Rachel looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning and she had made peace with the fact that she was sleeping in that chair for the night. Rachel had been a sleep for two hours when the baby on her chest started to cry again. Rachel let out a cry of her own before getting up and warming up a bottle. After she was done eating Meredith took up crying again. Rachel's head was pounding and her throat was killing but she started singing again trying to put the child back to sleep. Once she was back asleep Rachel let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. The sleep once again didn't last long and for the first time since Noah was kicked out Rachel was wishing that he was back home. Getting out of the chair Rachel decided to go for a drive hoping that it was settle the baby. It didn't and it only made Rachel's head hurt more. Once Rachel got home she tried everything from singing to giving Meredith a bath but nothing would make the child feel better. It was 3 in the afternoon when Rachel heard a knock on the door. Dragging herself down the stairs Rachel opened the doors and burst into tears.

"Oh Noah."

_**Noah's P.O.V**_

Noah was missing his girls. He hated not being able to see Meredith everyday like before. Since he moved out he had barely got to see her. Every time he would go and see her, him and Rachel would end up fighting. When he woke up that morning he decided he was going to spend the day with his daughter and leave Rachel alone. She wanted space and shit so he was going to give it to her. Noah was quickly showered and dressed before he was out the door. He quickly arrived at Rachel's house parking his car out front. Walking up to the door he knocked instead of walking in. He still had his key but figured that it was better not to use it. Nothing could have prepared him for what would greet him at the door.

"Oh Noah." Rachel immediately started to cry. She held a crying Meredith in her arms which just broke his heart even more. There was nothing he hated more in the world than seeing the girls he loved girl.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Noah was stepping into the house shutting the door.

"She won't stop crying. I am so tired and she won't stop. My god why won't she stop?" Rachel told Noah through her tears as he pulled her close to his body.

"I'm here now its going o be ok." Noah kissed her forehead before wiping the tears off her face. "Here give me the little monster." The second Meredith was in Noah's arms she stopped. Rachel handed the baby over dropping to the foot of the stairs her head in her hands.

"I am such a bad mom I can't even get my own baby to stop crying." Rachel sobbed harder her whole body shaking. Noah crouched down in front of her lifting her face to his.

"You are an amazing mom Rach don't ever think otherwise. Why don't you go get a bath and I'll take care of Mere."

"I have stuff to do around here. I need to do laundry because she is almost out of clean clothes." Rachel sobbed even harder at the thought that she hadn't even cleaning her daughters stuff lately.

"I got it go shower k?" Rachel nodded her head and went upstairs to her bathroom. Noah watched the stairs until her heard the doors shutting upstairs.

"Hey my little monster. Were you giving your mommy a hard time?" Noah asked the little girl who was now sleeping in his arms cuddled into his chest. Noah just smiled at his daughter and went off to start the stuff he told Rachel he would. Once the laundry was in the washer and the dish washer was loaded Noah went upstairs to put Meredith in her crib. The moment she was out of his arms she started to cry.

"Hang on kiddo." Noah took off his tee-shirt and then his wife beater, tucking his beater in tight beside Meredith. Right away she stopped crying and soothed herself to sleep. Noah couldn't help but smile and feel proud that he remembered something from the baby book. Once Noah's shirt was back in place Noah went into Rachel's room to check on her. When he opened the door he found a sleep Rachel's till in her towel too lazy to dry off and get dressed. Smirking to himself Noah quietly walked into her room trying his best not to wake her. Carefully he picked her up loving the way she cuddled into him and pulled back the cover. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her tiny body.

"Sleep tight Rach." Noah brushed her bangs out of her face loving how peaceful she looked at the moment. Noah decided to take his chance and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I love you Rach." Rachel curled deeper into her blankets a small smile playing on her lips.

"I love you Noah." Noah couldn't help the feeling that came over him. He still had a chance she still loved him. Noah grabbed the baby monitor off her night stand and left her room. Once Noah was seated on the couch he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm gonna get my family back."

**A/N: Thank you everyone who R&R. I am so sorry it took so long for an update. Like many chapters I write this wasn't how thing one started out. Half way through I erased the whole thing and started over. To make up for the lack of updates I made this one longer. Then with the holidays I didn't really have a chance to write. But now I am and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much to my beta CTruck you are the best **


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel woke up feeling relaxed and rested. When she looked over at her clock she seen in was 10 in the morning and she started to panic. Why wasn't Meredith up yet? Rachel jumped out of bed grabbing her robe to cover her naked body rushing to her daughter's room. Rachel's panic increased when she seen her daughter crib empty. Running out of the room and down the stairs Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Noah with their daughter in his arms.

"Morning babe." Noah smiled at Rachel. Rachel took a deep breath and burst into tears. "Rach baby what's wrong?" Noah asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I thought she was gone Noah." Rachel sobbed harder clutching to Noah with one hand and Meredith's shirt with the other. Noah kissed the top her of her head while he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you sleep because you were so tired." Noah told her in a soft voice that he only used with her.

"I know you didn't, it's ok." Rachel told him as she ran her hand down Meredith's back.

"You want some breakfast? I was just about o make it when you came down." Noah asked her as he put the baby in her swing. Rachel nodded her head and took a seat in front of the swing watching the baby sleep peacefully. "How did you sleep?" Noah asked Rachel as he put a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Good better than I have since…" Rachel didn't bother finishing the sentence he knew it was since she kicked him out. Noah just went back to cooking while Rachel went back to watching their daughter. "You just missed daddy didn't you?" Rachel asked the sleeping baby softly as not to wake her. Noah couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. This is how his life should be. Noah had to look away, unable to avoid the guilt washing over him. He had no one to blame but himself for the loneliness he felt. Noah put the food on the table before sitting down with Rachel.

"Do you mind if I take Mere to my moms? She really misses her." Noah asked shyly afraid she would say no.

"Of course you can take her Noah. She is your daughter too you don't have to ask me. The only place I don't want you to take her is to Santana's or anywhere around her." Noah couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Rachel I thought I have made it clear that there is nothing between me and her any more. My only focus is our daughter and someday getting you back." Rachel really couldn't help the little smile that found its way to her lips. Noah had been trying really hard to prove himself to her and he was starting to think it was working. "What time does she need to be home?" Noah asked a little happier than he just was.

"Bring her back when you are ready no hurry." She told him as she picked up her plate and brought it to the kitchen. Once her plate was in the dishwasher Rachel went and picked up Meredith.

"You be good for daddy baby girl and mommy will see you when you get home." Rachel told Meredith giving her kisses all over her face. Rachel handed Meredith over to Noah. "I am going to shower so I will see you when you get back." Noah took the baby and kissed Rachel on the forehead not even thinking. Rachel closed her eyes for a minute enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin again. Rachel quickly pulled away and before Noah could say anything she was up the stairs. Noah just smirked down at his daughter knowing that he had just gotten under Rachel's skin. Rachel quickly locked her bathroom door before stripping down and turning on the water. Standing looking at her reflection she asked herself. "Is it time to forgive him?" Just as soon as one question was asked another popped up. "What about Sam?"

**Noah's POV**

Noah got Meredith's bag ready and put her in the car seat. It had been a while since he had to take her anywhere. Noah was clipping her seat in when Meredith started to babel.

"Are we going to see Savta?" When Meredith was born Noah and Rachel decided that they would teach their daughter Hebrew. Meredith giggled at him waving a toy in his face. "Ready kiddo?" He asked kissing Meredith forehead. Noah's mom was already standing in the doorway waiting for them.

"Where is my princess?" She asked clapping her hands dying to hold the baby.

"Take a freaking breather Ma." Noah told his mom as he grabbed the car seat. Noah was happy that his mother loved his daughter so much. He thank god every day for the mother he had because everything could have been a whole lot worse when she found out. Noah carefully carried the baby to where his mother was standing smiling at her.

"Hello my beautiful princess." Rosa quickly took the chair out of her son's hands and carried Meredith into the house. "I have missed you so much baby." Rosa started covering the baby's face in kisses. Noah just stood in the doorway watching his mother. "So I see Rachel didn't come with you." Noah felt the burn of his mother's gaze on him.

"No she didn't ma but I'm trying ok and I don't need you on me making it worse." Rosa just gave him a look and continued to play with her granddaughter.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rachel took her shower cleaned the whole house got another shower and did her nails. She had just started going through Meredith's closet taking out the close that no longer fit when her phone rang. Sighing when she saw it was Sam calling.

"Hello," Rachel sat on the floor in the middle of a huge pile of stuff.

"Hey Rach how are you?" The bubbly tone Sam used hurt Rachel's chest.

"I'm good you?" Rachel was hoping that he wouldn't notice her tone. Of course Sam being Sam he didn't.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today." Rachel sighed and looked around the room. There was so much to do but she needed to make up her mind.

"Sure do you want to come over?" Rachel picked at her nails waiting for him to answer.

"Sure I'd love too." Sam was excited he had never spent any time at Rachel's house. "Am I finally going to get to meet that beautiful little girl of yours?" Even though everyone knew about the baby Rachel still kept her from everyone except Quinn and Kurt.

"Umm no she is with her dad today sorry."

"Oh ok." Rachel could hear the disappointment in Sam's voice.

"The doors unlocked so walk in when you get here." Rachel didn't wait for Sam's response she hung up and continued what she was doing. Rachel didn't know how long after but the next thing she knew was Sam was standing in the doorway of her daughter's room.

"Hey beautiful." Sam bent down beside Rachel giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Rachel finished folding the shirt in her hands adding it to the pile and stood up.

"This room is beautiful Rach did you do it yourself?" Sam asked as he ran a hand over the wall. Rachel turned to look around and room and smile.

"Yeah it was all me."

_A seven month pregnant Rachel stood in the paint isle of Lowe's looking over colors. Noah had promised her he would be there to help but Finn had called him so Noah went with him. Rachel was looking through design books when a sales person walked up to her._

"_Can I help you?" the young kid asked shocked by Rachel's belly. _

"_I need paint that isn't going to be harmful to my baby." _

"_How much do you need?" The kid asked trying his best to keep his eyes off her belly._

"_Umm 3 cans should be enough." The kid nodded._

"_I'll have them on the counter once you pick the color." Rachel smiled going back to looking over paint samples. Smiling to herself Rachel picked out a nice light pink called Romantic Pink. Bringing the chip to the counter the guy started mixing her paint when Rachel got an idea._

"_Can I get a small can of Chocolate Brown too?" She smiled at the guy loving her idea. Once her paint was done the boy was nice enough to help her out to her car. "Thank you." Rachel got into her car and smiled dying to get home. Once she was home and her paint was inside Rachel changed her clothes and went straight to the empty room that was to be her daughters. Once the room was prepped Rachel started the task of getting the nursery ready. After the room was painted Rachel sat in the middle of the room and smiled._

"_Your room is almost ready for you baby girl." Rachel rubbed her hand over her swollen belly where her daughter had just kicked. Rachel decided to get something to eat while she waited for the room to dry. When the paint was fully dry Rachel opened up the can of brown and a smaller brush. Going over to the spot where the baby's crib would soon sit and started to paint of the wall. Once she was done she set the brush down and took a step back. For what felt like the millionth time that day Rachel placed and hand over her belly and smiled._

"_Dream a little dream of me." Rachel sang softly reading the writing she had just put on the wall._

"I like what you wrote above her crib." Same pointed to the lyrics on the wall and knew it was so Rachel.

"Thanks. I use to sing it all the time when I was pregnant. It is one of the only songs that will soothe her now." Sam couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest at the love in Rachel's eyes.

"How about a movie?" Rachel asked leading Sam out of Meredith's room. Sam followed Rachel into her room taking a seat on her bed. Rachel put the movie in and took a seat beside Sam. Half way through the movie Rachel felt Sam's arm around her pulling her closer to his body. Rachel could feel a pain in her chest knowing her decision was now made her for her weather she liked it for not. Rachel looked at Sam knowing what she needed to do.

"Kiss me." She demanded causing Sam to look at her with a smile.

"Anything for my girl." Sam smiled cupping her face and deeply kissed her. The fireworks Rachel so desperately wanted to feel weren't there and it killed her. Before Rachel knew it was happening tears were flowing down her cheeks landing on Sam's lips. Sam pulled away confused and hurt.

"Rachel are you ok did I bite your lip?" Sam asked running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I am so sorry." Rachel sobbed bring her hand up to cover her mouth.

"What are you sorry for babe?" Sam asked brushing the tears away.

"I can't do this Sam I am so sorry but I can't." Rachel got up off her bed and stood in front of Sam.

"It's Puck isn't it?" Sam asked dropping his head in his hands.

"I am so sorry." Rachel was starting to hate the sound of those words. Sam got up off the bed gently lifted her face to his and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't be sorry. I can't blame you for trying to make your family work." Sam brushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed in. "I really hope this is what's best for you Rachel." Sam told her as he walked out of her room. Rachel sat on her bed tears streaming down her face waiting for Noah to get back with Meredith. It was three hours later when the two finally returned home and Rachel tried her best to pull herself together. Noah put Meredith in her crib before going into Rachel's room. Right away Noah knew something was wrong and that she had been crying.

"Hey Rach what's wrong?" Noah asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm done Noah." Noah just looked at her like she grew a second head. "I'm done fighting I'm done doing this alone. You win ok Noah. You get your family back." Noah knew he should be more excited but with the way she said that it was hard.

"I win really that's how you wanna fix this?" Noah asked her shocked. Rachel just shook her head and smiled.

"I love you ok, I want my family back too."

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. My uncle got diagnosed with lung cancer and lost his battle so I have been kinda out of it lately. I am going to try my best to update like I use to. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and put the story on alert. Also thank you to my beta CTruck you are the best.**


	15. Chapter 15

Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel wanted them back together so they could be a real family again. Noah couldn't help himself when he tackled Rachel down on the bed.

"I've missed you so much baby," Noah began showering Rachel's face with kisses. Noah started running his hand through Rachel's hair hold her face close to his for their first real kiss in a long time. "I am so sorry Rachel. I love you so much and I swear on everything holy that I will never hurt you again," Noah kissed Rachel's cheeks kissing away the tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you too," Rachel sobbed out her little body, shaking under Noah's. Everything that Rachel had been feeling since the day she told him to get out came out of her in the form of tears.

"Please baby don't cry it's all better now. Everything is going to be ok," Noah told her as he ran his hands through her hair. Rachel opened her teary eyes looking up into the face of a hurting Noah. She could tell by the look on his face that he was hurting just as bad as she was. Rachel decided to forgo her usual long winded speech and show Noah that he was right everything would be ok. Reaching up she pulled his face down to hers kissing him hard. When the need for air became over whelming Noah broke his lips free and started to kiss down Rachel's neck to her chest. Without saying a word Rachel sat up so Noah could pull her shirt over her head and run is hands over her naked torso. Rachel let out a little sigh loving the feeling of his rough hands running over her skin. Noah rested himself on his elbow smiling down at Rachel.

"God you're beautiful," Rachel could feel her skin getting hot and the butterflies act up in her stomach. Noah brushed the bangs out of her face smiling at her once more before he started to kiss her again. Urgency quickly took over Rachel and she was ripping at Noah's clothes trying to get them off as fast as she could. Once Noah's shirt was off and his bare chest was against her Rachel felt like she was home. An hour later the two lay tangled in the sheets of their bed. That's right, it was their bed again. Noah was doing a little dance in his mind.

"Noah I need you to promise me that everything with her is done. I need to know that you are going to stand up for me and our daughter. It can't be like before. Everyone knows now so there is no point in acting like you hate me," Rachel couldn't stand to say her name. She also didn't want to take them out of their happy bubble but it had to be said before they got any farther. Noah sat up so he could look her in the eye.

"I promise you I'm done. It has been done for a long time. All I want is my family back and you on my arm again. As long as your mine I will defend you and protect you. It is going to be different this time Rachel." Rachel had started to cry as soon as the word promise left his lips. "Baby please I need you to stop crying. I have caused tears to fall from those beautiful eyes way to many times. Please stop crying," Noah kissed her cheeks where the tears had fallen. Rachel just smiled and held Noah close. Just as Noah was about to kiss Rachel's lips the sounds of their daughters cry rang out through the monitor. The two smiled at the little girls timing. Rachel was about to get off the bed when Noah stopped her. "I got her babe. It's been a while since I've got to do this," Noah smiled at her while he pulled his jeans back on. Rachel pulled her close back on and made her bed. Sitting with her back against the head board she waited for Noah to bring Meredith into their room. When Noah walked through the door Rachel couldn't help the feeling of peace that washed over her like she was at home.

Rachel had fed Meredith and changed her for bed leaving Noah in their room alone. Once she was done she couldn't help but smile when she seen Noah sleeping cuddling with her pillow. Decided to leave him alone Rachel grabbed her cell off her night stand and shut the door behind her. Going down to the living room Rachel curled up on the couch with a blanket scrolling through her contacts. Finding the number she wanted she hit send and smiled while it rang.

"Hello?" Quinn's cheerful voice could be heard on the other end.

"Hey it's me," Rachel did have patience to speak Rachel talk.

"I know it's you I have caller I.D," Quinn told her with a laugh.

"Noah's home," That was all it took to have Quinn screaming like a mad woman.

"It is about time B! How happy is he?" Quinn couldn't stop smiling thinking how happy her friends must me.

"He is over the moon and so am I," Rachel picked at a loose thread on the blanket she was wrapped in a smile permanently on her lips.

"What about Sam?" a little of the happiness left Quinn's voice when she asked.

"We all knew what that was. He understood and was very sweet about it," Rachel was thankful for Sam through this whole mess.

"So if I asked him out it would be ok?" Quinn had been dying for Rachel to get her act together so she could have a chance.

"Go for it," Rachel laughed as her friend cheered again. The two talked for an hour before Rachel hung up and went to bed. Walking into her room she loved the feeling she got seeing Noah lying there. Getting herself into her pajamas Rachel got into bed careful not to wake Noah. Once she had the blankets pulled up and were shutting her eyes she felt on arm go around her waist and pull her close to his chest.

"I love you baby," Noah told her as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It was completely over whelming all of your kind words. This is the second last chapter of this story and I'm sad to see it come to an end. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my wonderful Beta CTruck.**


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel rolled over stretched and looked at the clock. Smiling to herself she stood up on the bed and started to jump.

"Noah get up, get up," she yelled as she made him bounce on the bed. Noah's arm stretched out and grabbed a hold of her leg taking her down and causing both of them to laugh.

"What's with the wake up babe? Am I your daddy and is it Christmas morning," Noah laughed at the face Rachel made.

"No don't be sick. Our baby is one today," Noah pulled her to his side resting her hand on his chest. Noah started running his hand up and down her arm.

"I know can you believe that it has been a year already?" Noah asked her looking over at the clock. He could feel the lump forming in his throat and the tears burning his eyes. "It was exactly one year ago that you died and I thought I lost you forever," Rachel looked at up Noah's face wiping away the stray tear that fell.

"_Oh god Noah she looks just like you," Rachel told Noah smiling down at her daughter. Suddenly everything started to get blurry and her head started to spin. The last thing Rachel remembered was the feeling of her daughter being taking off her chest and Noah yelling her name. _

_Noah's heart was pounding in his chest, one minute his girlfriend was telling him their daughter looks just like him and then the next she is flat lining. Noah's hands flew to his head grabbing onto the little hairs that were growing there. The doctors had pushed him out of the way and were now shocking Rachel to bring her heartbeat back. As each shocked racked her little body Noah couldn't help but think that it was over. He was now going to be raising a baby on his own and that he had lost the love of his life. The sound of the heart monitor beeping again brought him out of his thought. The doctors had gotten her back but had to rush her off to surgery she was losing blood and they had to find the source. Noah was left standing in the room with only his crying daughter. Quickly turning to the screaming baby he scooped her up in his arms._

"_It's ok baby girl. It's going to be ok," he kissed the top of his daughters head while he rocked her back and forth. It was four and a half hours later when the doctor finally emerged from the room giving Noah some news._

"_We got the bleeding under control and she is stable now," Noah knew the doctor was still talking but he couldn't hear anything he was saying. All he cared about was that Rachel was ok. Once the doctor walked away Noah dropped into an empty chair and cried._

Rachel sat up and hugged Noah close to her chest. They never talked about her almost dying but she knew it affected him. The first two months that they were home from the hospital he never let her out of his sight. Rachel cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him.

"But I didn't and I'm fine. Now let's stop talking about this and get up. It is a beautiful day out and everyone will be here in a few hours for our daughter's birthday party," Rachel kissed the tip of his nose and jumped off of the bed. While Meredith stayed sleeping in her bed while Rachel set out to get the house ready for the party. She had just finished wiping off the counters when she heard Meredith making noise in her room. Rachel dropped the cloth she was hold and ran up the stairs. She met Noah in the hall and both smiled at each other. Noah grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Thank you for everything babe," the two had a moment of just looking at each other before their daughter demanded their attention. Walking into Meredith's room they found her standing in her crib waiting to be picked up.

"Dada," Meredith raised her hands and smiled. Noah quickly scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"She is never going to say mama is she?" Rachel asked running a hand over Meredith's back.

"Don't worry babe she'll say it," Noah wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a three way hug. Once released from the hug Rachel smiled at the little girl running her hands over her fathers face.

"Happy birthday baby girl," hearing her mother's voice Meredith head turned to look where it came from and smiled. Rachel put her arms out and Meredith all but threw herself into her arms.

"She may have said dada first but she loves mommy more," Noah kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Happy birthday princess," Noah then kissed the top of Meredith's head.

"While I give her a bath and get her ready could you please set up the decorations?" Rachel gave him her best puppy dog eyes so that he couldn't say no to.

"Anything for my girls," Noah gave them both one last kissed and then left to do what he was asked. Rachel got out Meredith's clothes for the day and drew her bath. Placing her child in the bath tub she couldn't help but remembered the first time she ever gave the little girl a bath.

_Rachel stood in front of her kitchen table with a screaming baby in her arms. _

"_Noah is the bath ready yet?" Rachel had been waiting for Noah to fill the tub and put it back on the table. Noah didn't answer her but came out of the kitchen tub in hand. Once it was safely on the table Rachel slowly lowered the screaming child into the warm water. When Meredith was seated on her sling the crying stopped._

"_See babe she was just cold," Noah told Rachel causing her a make a face at him. As if Meredith knew what her parents were saying she started to scream again even louder._

"_Yeah Noah she was just cold," Rachel shook her head that was now pounding and trying her best to sooth the child._

"_It's ok sweetie mommy is just trying to give you a bath," she ran her hand over Meredith's head while she grabbed the cloth and soap. Washing the baby only seemed to cause the screaming to become louder. After figuring out that talking wasn't going to help she did the thing she knows best._

"_Stars shining bright above you." Meredith stopped crying and just looked up at her mother. Rachel smiled down at the little good and kept singing._

"_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you." Rachel sang until the bath was done and Meredith was wrapped in a towel in her arms._

"_That wasn't so bad now was it baby," Rachel kissed the top of Meredith's head and brought her to get dress._

"Sing," Rachel was brought out of her day dream by the sound of her little girl's voice. Of course one of the first words her daughter would learn would be sing.

"Anything for my princess," Rachel started singing their song both smiling the whole time. Once she was done Rachel wrapped Meredith up and carried her to her room to get dressed.

Noah had just finished putting up the Happy Birthday banner when he heard a knock on the door and then it open.

"Hello?" Quinn yelled out from the door way.

"Way to wait for someone to answer the door Q," Noah told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook Sam's hand. Quinn and Sam started dating a month after Rachel and Noah got their shit together. Quinn and Sam were perfect for each other but most of all they were happy.

"Like I need to wait I practically lived her while you were getting your shit together," every now and then Quinn liked to remind him of the fuck up he was. Noah just glared at her knowing that she was right and no point in fighting about it. "Now where is the birthday girl?" Quinn asked just as Rachel was walking down the stairs with Meredith in her arms.

"Right here," Rachel placed her on the floor so she could waddle over to here Quinn was crouched down to pick her up.

"Hey Sam," Rachel gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sam had quickly become one of Rachel and Noah's best friends even after every thing. The five of them moved out of the entrance way and into the backyard where the party was to be held. Her fathers were already outside making food. As was Noah's mom and sister. Rachel placed Meredith down on the grass so she was free to crawl around and went back into the house. Just as Rachel was walking through the door there was another knock on the door. Rachel opened up the door with a big smile on her face when she seen the rest of New Directions was there. Once Rachel and Noah patched everything up they made the decision to kick Santana out of glee saying it was the best for the team. Once she was gone everyone became the close family that Mr. Schue wanted them to be. Rachel pointed the way to the backyard while she went to finish getting ready herself. Once Rachel was done she stood in the door way looking out over everyone and smiled. She couldn't believe how much her life had change in just one year. Noah caught her eye and smiled like he knew what she was thinking and he was thinking the same. It was three hours into the party when she decided that it was time for cake and asked Noah for his help. Noah was leaning against the counter while Rachel was taking the cake box out of the fridge.

"It's been one hell of a year hasn't it babe?" Noah could see a mixture of a smile and also hurt on her face.

"It has but we made it, right?" She asked him like she needs him to tell her again.

"Yes we did and I never had any doubts that we wouldn't," he brushed her bangs out of her face and cupped her cheek. "I love you." Rachel smiled up at him.

"I love you too Noah," she lowered her head back down to place the candle on the cake.

"Enough to marry me?" Noah asked sliding a box into her view. Rachel jaw dropped in shock of the ring lying inside.

"Noah are you serious?" Rachel was trying really hard not to cry

"More than I have been in my whole life. So what do you say?" He poked the box so it was closer to her.

"Yes! I say yes!" Rachel almost yelled at him while her shaking hands flew to her mouth. Noah picked up the ring and slide it on her tiny finger. "It's so beautiful Noah."

"It was my grandma's," Rachel looked up at him with even more tears in her eyes. Just then Quinn stuck her head in the door and yelled.

"Did you guys get lost or something we want cake," they could hear the laughter in her voice. Rachel quickly wiped her face and took one last look and the ring sitting up her finger before she picked up the cake. Noah lit the candle and the two started to walk outside.

"Happy Birthday to you."

A/N: SO here we are at the end. I hope you have all liked the story. For all of you who read or are reading Stay. I am not done with that one I just wanted to get this one done before I get back to that one so just stick with it. Thank you so much to everyone who read and did all the fun stuff like review. Also a HUGE thank you to my Beta CTruck. You are awesome and I could never thank you enough for all your help with this.


End file.
